An example of a conventional anti-vibration device includes a pair of first pressure-absorbing fluid chambers, the walls of which are formed by a portion of an elastic body provided between an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder, disposed to communicate with each other through first restricting passages and to sandwich the inner cylinder. The anti-vibration device also includes a second pressure-absorbing fluid chamber, the walls of which are formed by a portion of the elastic body, that communicates through a second restricting passage with an auxiliary fluid chamber filled with fluid (for example, see WO 2013/011976 (PTL 1)). This anti-vibration device further includes a stopper part continuing from a main wall part of the elastic body, that restricts the relative displacement of the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder. This stopper part is disposed on the outside of the elastic body.